My Buddy My Bro!
by gadhadada
Summary: happy FriendShip day to all CIDien's and FFien's...!


A Small Attempt to bring Smiles over All CID Fans as this is My Efforts and Posting it on My Regular Reader and Pyara Baccha **COOLAK** Sweet Request, Sent at Daya Sir HBD (2015 Contest Organized and IF. (India Forums)...

* * *

...

* * *

 _As We all Watch in Episode aired 06th of September 2015, with the Title of **HAWAI JAHAZ PAR MAUT KA KEHER**... where a Girl Liking Daya Sir and trying to Flirt with Him..._

 _When Both sat side by side in Plane Seats, Daya Sir take out His Cell having Wall paper of Him with Abhijeet Sir... Girl asks about Him so Daya Sir Introduced Abhijeet Sir as His Elder Brother, Single having Good Post in CID as Sr. Inspector... BTW, He does not told His Post to Girl, only saying I m in CID..._

 _Girl Inspired with Abhijeet Sir as Daya Sir Continuously Telling Her Good about Him and also added that the Girl Suits with Him a lot..._

 _Fortunately, Abhijeet Sir coming to Pick His Pal..._

 _Rest Upon Your Imagination...!_

 _(Plot Credit goes to GADHADADA )_

* * *

...

* * *

Daya and Devika coming out from Airport and Unexpectedly, Abhijeet was there to Welcoming them, Knock Daya Mind to make a Small Funny Moment with His Boss, He coming ahead and Introduced Devika to Abhijeet with;

Daya (Sweetly): Abhijeet, My Bro , in sy Milo...

Devika (telling): Sweetie... Sweet Sweetie...

Abhijeet (uttered): ain...

Devika (telling more): Main Designer hun...

Daya (hiding Smile with): aur ye, Danger...

Devika (confuse): kya...!

Daya: Nahi matlab... jo In sy milta hy Wo Danger Zone mein aa jata hy...

Devika: kyun...?

Daya: bas, kya karein... Boss jo hain...

Devika (naughty): Big Boss...

Daya (laughing with): hahahahah ... Devika, aap Plz Gari mein Bethyey...

Both laughing and sat inside Quillas as Daya taking Keys from Abhijeet Hand while Abhijeet occupied backseat with Daya's Travelling bag giving him a Nice Company ... Here Daya set Rear View Mirror over Abhijeet and Telling Devika...

Daya: wesy Devika, Mery Baray Bhai Kafi Sharmely hain ... (cutely) Kahein gy Nahi kay aap sy Mil kr in ko kitni Khushi hui hay...

Abhijeet (warn): Daya...

Daya (usual tone): arry kya Daya ... kaha tha na Main ny Devika ko kay aam sii baat krny mein Sadyaan laga dety hain, Bhala apny Dil ki Baat kya karein gy...

Abhijeet (strict tone): Dayaaa...

Daya: arry Daya Daya Mut karo.. (sweet tone after seeing Devika Shy face as) Devika Devika karo...

Devika (corrected): ahan... Sweetie...

Daya: haan wohi.. TT...

Devika (again corrected): TT nahi.. Sweetie...

Abhijeet: darasal aap Sweetie itna Sweetly Bolti hain kay Daya bas **T** hee sun paata hy...

Devika (with Flirt tone): aur aap kya sun paaty hain...?

Abhijeet (murmur): Sirf Sui...

Daya: wesy Devika, Sherwani tou aap Khud hee Design karein gii na...

Abhijeet (now coming in this Battle ): arry, kyun nahi... wesy (to Devika) aap ka Fav color kaun sa hy... Daya ka tou Pink hy...

Devika: Olive...

Abhijeet: Nice Combo (to Daya) hain na Daya...

Daya (confusingly): haan haan, pr Tumhara tou Ink Blue hy na...

Abhijeet (casual): arry Pink bhi Chalta hy...

Daya (murmur): amazing, Boss ko tou Pink pasand hee nahi...

Devika (asking): aur Reception...?

Abhijeet (relaxly): wo sub tou Daya dekhy ga...

Daya: haan haan... (happily) aisa Wonderful Intaizaam karun ga na Boss...

Abhijeet: kay Sub Apni Shadi Bhool kr Sirf Tumhari Yaad rakkhein gy...

Daya (shocked): haan.. hain.. kya...

Abhijeet: hain na Devika Jee.. (proud tone) Yaadgaar Event hoga na...

Devika (shy face): Jee Jee...

Abhijeet: wohi tou... (to Devika again) wesy aap Daya sy poochein gii nahi kay wo Aap ko Gift kya dy ga...?

Devika (shocked): Mujhy...?

Abhijeet: arry aap (look Daya Sweaty Forehead on Mirror with) Us hee ki tou Pasand hain...

Devika: ohh haan... (thoughtful mood) I think koi Gold ki Cheez...

Abhijeet (happy ): arry haan, Daya ka Aik Daant Gold ka hy.. (to Daya) Daya Tu, Wohi dy dena...

Daya (stunned either He rubbed His tongue over His Dentures unintentionally): arry Dant...

Abhijeet: kya Daya, (harsh way) Do hain na Tery Pass.. aik dy dy ga tou ... Dekh Devika Jee already Kitna Proud feel kr rahi hain kay CID kay Cop Un kay hony waly Dulha Un ko...

Daya (shocked): Dulha...

Devika (shout): Dulha...

Abhijeet: kya aap Dono nay Dulha suna ... (Both nodded in Yes) (Abhijeet in Sad tone ) ohhh... main ny Munh bhola kaha tha... matlab... Dost ya...

Depika: Whatever... (asking Daya) wesy Daya dikhta tou nahi kay Aap ka Daant Sony ka hy...

Daya (totally confuse): wo...

Abhijeet (interrupts): ander ki taraf hy na.. isi liye tou Daya sirf Smile sy Kaam chalata hy .. Hansta nahi... (to Devika) agar Hanse para aur kisi Chor Daku nay us ka Daant ... aap Samjh rahi hain na.. Security Reasons ... (telling More) Hum tou Guard bhi rakhnay ka Soch rahy hain...

Devika: Dant kay liye...?

Abhijeet: Bilkul, Suraksha matters na...

Daya: Tum ho na tou Mujhy Suraksha ki kya Fiker aur ab tou Devika ko bhi nahi honi chahyey (to Devika) kyun Devika...

Devika (again with big smile): Bilkul...

Daya: aur kya.. CID kay Sharp Shine aur ab tou Devika kay bhi (wink his buddy with ) Mann ka Chain...

Devika (complete embarrass): kya Daya.. Aap bhi...

Abhijeet now feels that His Pal was Not in Mood to Wrap that Prank so changed His Approach Little and Checked His Cell, Dialed and Suddenly...

Abhijeet: Hello, Jee Dad, Aap nay SMS kiya tha...

Daya (complete disbelief): Dad...

Abhijeet (shout): kya... Magar... Dad... arry aap... acha acha... nahi Daya tou... aik min... (to Devika) Devika aap Plz... Dekhyey is waqt Hum Dono ko aap kay sath ki Zarurat hy...

Devika (eyes coming out from orbit): Jeee...

Daya (confusingly): Boss, Dad...

Abhijeet: arry Daya Chup ho ja... aik minute... (to Devika) Devika bolein Plz... Majbori hy... aap ko Daya sy Shadi karni...

Daya (matter completely taken out from his hand): Kya.. Abhi...

Abhijeet: Dono ko Jaidad sy aaq... (to Devika) Bolein karein gii Ek Ghareeb aadmi sy... Shadi... Bolein...

Daya who Halt the Quillas in Complete Confusion Hearing such Panic Situation, His pal Created where, Devika in tension...

Abhijeet (again): Bolein karein gii Daya sy Shadi...

Daya (confuse): nahi... mai...

Abhijeet (high tone): Bolein...

Devika (wo was looking Both faces in Dilemma just Tell): wo Meri Mom ka Call...

She Exit Out from the Quillas and Daya Geared up Listening a Call as DAYA BHAGA... Both after few miles, look at each One in Rear Mirror and Started laughing Loudly while Abhijeet Winks His Buddy, Raise His Collar and Daya in His Sweet Smile moved on that Sweet and Lovely Journey...

* * *

...

* * *

 **Entry 2**

 **Hello...**

 **Ain... Flight mei...**

 **Free wifi ka laa'b utha raha hun Boss...**

 **Aby... acha Tu Laa'b utha... Mujhy Kaam krny dy...**

 **Arry Yaar, Ticket mein is Wifi kay paisy Shamil hain... Kum az Kum Kuch tou Bolo...**

 **Daya...**

 **Hunh...**

 **Hello Freddie...**

 **Kya... Daya Sir...**

 **Yeah... kya chal raha hy...**

 **Aap Flight mein Nahi hain kya...?**

 **Arry, Free wifi...**

 **Hmmm... Kaam chal raha hy Sir... 2/3 Files...**

 **Freddie... Kya Lunch laye ho...**

 **Kuch nahi...**

 **Ohh.. Main tou Continental Khaon ga...**

 **Wah wah...**

 **Acha Picture's aayii...**

 **Arry Sir, ek minute... Main aap ko watsapp krta hun.. Mail sy Copy kr ky...**

 **Sure...**

After few minutes, Many Pics of Duo coming and Daya one by one seeing them with Sweet Smile as Every Picture having a Pleasant Memory... in Shuffling Pics, at one Pic, He heard a Compliment in Shocking tone...

Voice: Dashing...

Daya look at his Right as now that Irritated Girl named Devika coming back after Freshen up and taking Left way , She chose the Right track so Daya does not know about this... She sat on Her Seat with...

Devika: kaun hy ye...

Daya: My Boss...

Devika (Shout): Really...

Daya: Jee bilkul... wesy aap tou Bankok sy Kabhi bahar tou gayii nahi hon gii...

Devika: haan, India jana nahi hua abhi tak ... magar khair... wesy Lagta Nahi kay ye aap kay Boss hain...

Daya: Fit rakhna parta hy na...

Devika (after seeing few More Pics): amazing...

Daya (now): amazing tou ye hain kay abhi tak Single hain...

Devika: OMG... aap Jhoot Bol rahy hain...

Daya: arry, Main kyun Apny Bhai kay baary mein Jhoot bolun ga...

Devika: ohhh tou ye aap kay Bhai hain...

Daya: jee... Sr. Inspector Abhijeet...

Devika: aur aap...

Daya: Inspector Daya...

Devika: hmmm... Tou aap ko apny Bhai sy tou Khub Daant parti hogi...

Daya (smilingly): Thori Buht...

 **Kya kr raha hy...**

 **Time Pass...**

 **Hmmm...**

 **Boss Tum aa rahy ho na Mujhy Leny...**

 **Main...**

 **Haan... Surprise hy Tumhary liye...**

 **Kya...**

 **Kaha na Surprise hay... Aana... hmm...**

 **Daya yaar...**

 **Plz Abhi...**

 **Acha acha... abhi tou Time hay na...**

 **Haan, 20 minutes...**

 **Kya...**

 **Niklo foran...**

 **Bye...**

 **Arry...**

 **Bye na...**

 **Acha Bye...**

Abhijeet with Bullet Speed reached Airport on His Friend Immediate Order and after few minutes of Waiting saw his Friend coming with a Woman in Smiling so mumble...

Abhijeet: Ain, Dost kay Bhai ki Shadi mein gaya tha.. kahein Apni bhi tou nahi Nimta aaya...

Daya moved towards Him, Shakes hand with Happy face and Opening Front door, little turn and invited Her as...

Daya: aaye Devika...

Abhijeet look at the Respect even the Call as aayey with name, turn to Driving Seat as Daya after Closing Passenger Door of Frontal side, sat on Back seat of Driving Seat with Murmur...

Abhijeet: kuch Zyada hee Bicha ja raha hy... Haalat Theek nahi lug rahy Sahab ky...

All sat and now Vehicle moving ahead and Daya now taking Responsibility of Introducing the Girl to ACP Abhijeet as...

Daya (stressed): Sir ye Devika hain...

Abhijeet (turn in complete Shock with): Sir...

Daya (introducing Devika with): aur Devika ye hain...

Devika (interrupts with): Sr. Inspector Abhijeet...

Daya: arry, ab kahan Sr. Inspector (Devika and Abhijeet Both giving a Question Look to him although One totally turn Her Neck to Back Seat while Other through Rear view mirror so Daya added ) aur kya , ab tou ACP Abhijeet Kehlayein gy...

Abhijeet (stunned with): ain...

Devika (with Extreme Happiness after getting this Instant Promotion of His to be Groom as ): wow, matlab Main tou phir Buht Lucky hun, (to Abhijeet) Aap kay liye...

Abhijeet (murmur with smile): aur kisi aur kay liye Kafi Unlucky...

Daya heard this and for Hiding His Smile looking Outside the Window while now Devika started Conversation with ACP Abhijeet as;

Devika: wesy Jo Log Mujhy achy lagty hain, wo Mujhy (Cute tone) Sweetie bulaty hain...

Abhijeet (uttered): ET...

Daya really Chocked His Laugh with Difficulty, He know now His Brother Sharp Mind moving to a Right Plane, while Devika Corrected;

Devika: ET nahi, Sweetie...

Abhijeet: ohh acha... (looking Daya with) wesy Main jin Logun ko acha lagta hun, wo Sirf Mujh sy Maar Khaty hain...

Devika: zahir sii baat hy.. (in Inspiring tone ) aap ACP jo hain.. aap kay Bhai bata rahy thy.. aap Un ko Daatty bhi hain...

Abhijeet: ohh, bas daatny ka bataya hy.. (look Meaningfully with) Jail yatra ka nahi...

Devika (shockingly): Jee...

Abhijeet (now): aur, kya krti hain aap...?

Daya (murmur): Intaizar...

Abhijeet Glared but Daya Avoiding with Smile while Devika started to give Her Background with a Lovely tone as;

Devika: Designer hun ... wesy tou Taiwan mein rehti hun.. Bankok ek Shadi mein jana hua tha...

Abhijeet: ohh acha... (looking Her Heavy Makeup so Tease) aap shayed Wahein sy Direct aa gayii hain...

Devika: Bilkul.. sub Keh rahy thy.. (Sadly) Itni Simple kyun aayii ho... main nay hee Bataya kay Simplicity is Best...

Abhijeet: Bilkul.. acha hua Aap nay bata diya.. (taunt) abhi main Aap sy Condolence krta kay shayed aap kisi ki antim yatra sy aa rahi hain...

Daya really hide His Big laugh in Difficulty now, Devika now coming Straight as She is very Straight Forward so asked;

Devika: ohh ... (asking tone) wesy aap nay Shadi kay baary mein kuch socha...?

Abhijeet (shocked ): Shadi.. (casual) haan haan Shadi kay baary mein socha hy na.. bas ye Responsibilities... ab 7 Behnun aur 3 Bhaiyun ki Zimmadari...

Devika (broken tone): kya... 7... 7 Behnein...

Abhijeet: jee, aur abhi tou aik ki hee Shadi hui hay ... wo apny Bacchy kay sath aa jaye tou Hum Ghar mein hee Cricket Team bana lety hain ... (Daya really Enjoyed that Excuse) (Abhijeet added) Main tou soch raha hun aisi larki sy Shadi karun jo Mera thora hath batayey...

Devika (little rash tone): kyun ye aap kay Bhai hath nahi bataty...?

Abhijeet: arry, is kay Pass Naukri kahan... kyun.. aap ko Kya kaha...?

Devika: yehi kay Inspector hain...

Abhijeet: hahaha .. bas.. (hilariously) Daya bhi na.. aisi hee Bolta rehta hy... arry abhi Bankok bhi isi liye Bheja tha kay Wahan dost nay ek naukri ka hee bataya tha...

Devika (Inquiring way): aur Aap ki Pay... kya Us sy Guzara nahi hota...?

Abhijeet: kahan... 30/35 hazar mein kya hota hy Jee... wesy dekh tou rahi hain aap Daya ko... Bus mein bhi double Ticket lagta hy na...

Daya (shock): arry...

Abhijeet: haan haan Daya... aur khany ka... hum tou roz roz Rotiyaan bana kr itna Thak gaye kay Ghar mein hee Tandoor laga liya hy...

Devika (unbelievable tone): kya...?

Daya (tense now): Boss...

Abhijeet (to Devika in Sad tone): aap khud Sochein, Rozana Nashty mein hee 3 Bread kay pack Khatam...

Devika (shout): basss...

Abhijeet (stopped Vehicle with): arry Daya... Bus roak...

Daya stepped Out in Confusion and halt the Bus.. Devika coming out in Anger, giving Buring Look at Daya, stopped cab and after Hopping inside, Moved away while Daya look at Bus Conductor and Tell Him to Move and get back to His Place...

Quillas moving with Speed, while Daya Punched Abhijeet who was Laughing and in complete Angry tone, said...

Daya (harsh): Saaray Prank ka Satyanaas kr diya... hunh...

Abhijeet: kahan mili Tujhy ye...?

Daya: arry, Bankok Airport sy hee Dimagh Kharab kr rakkha hy is GT nay...

Abhijeet: ain.. ab ye GT kya...?

Daya: Google Talk...

Abhijeet: hahahah ... ho gaya Sahab ka Prank ka Shauq Poora...

Daya: hunh...

The Journey was Moving either Daya still Thinking to Next Time when making any Plan of Prank, must Tight their Knots.


End file.
